BLOSSOM SEX
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Min Yoongi yang patah hati. Park Jimin si playboy yang meninggalkan istana haremnya untuk Yoongi. Min Yoongi yang menggeliat erotis. Park Jimin yang mengukungnya di bawah kuasa tubuh panas. Park Jimin yang membantu Min Yoongi memekarkan kuncup cintanya, melalui seks yang tak bisa ditolak tubuh Min Yoongi. MINGA FANFICTION. 2nd story by KIRAMEKU-14. Berminat membaca?


_**.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **::MINGA::**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **::MINGA::**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **BLOSSOM SEX**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **JIMIN X YOONGI.**_

 _ **FROM BTS.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oneshoot. Try to make a sour story but it's not like a lemon's sour. Beware.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **All cast belong to God, this plot belongs to Kirameku-14, a cute title from Glowrie.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **::MINGA::**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **::MINGA::**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **MinGa Dudes's story.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **::MINGA::**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **::MINGA::**_

 _ **..**_

Musik yang sangat memekakkan telinga beronansi di seluruh ruangan kedap suara itu. Berbagai macam bentuk tubuh dengan berbagai macam dandanan tampak meliak-liukan tubuhnya mengikuti ritme musik yang sebenarnya mengganggu indra pendengaran. Dua jenis kelamin manusia yang diciptakan tuhan, bergerak erotis saling meraba pasangannya di tengah dentuman musik.

Di antara banyaknya tubuh yang bergerak erotis itu, ada satu pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata seindah batu pualam yang larut dengan minuman penghilang kesadaran secara perlahan-lahannya itu. Pemuda itu mengutuki seorang pemuda lainnya yang kini terlihat sedang memagut mesra teman kencannya.

"Bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak datang ke klub malam ini." Gerutu pemuda itu dengan bibir mengerucut kesalnya. "Seharusnya aku tidak datang dan menyaksikan si bodoh bermuka kuda itu bercumbu dengan wanita jalang itu." Gerutunya kembali.

Pemuda itu kembali melihat pasangan yang bercumbu itu dengan kondisi tangan yang tak bisa diam mengakibatkan sebagian pakaian mereka terbuka. Menampilkan dada bidang pemuda berwajah kuda dan sebagian payudara teman kencannya. Hal ini membuat muak si manis bersurai arang itu.

"Dasar bodoh. Dasar bodoh!" gerutunya sembari menenggak isi gelasnya yang kesekian. "Jung Hoseok bodoh!" lanjutnya melabelkan nama pemuda yang sedang bercumbu itu. "Apa kurangnya aku dibandingkan wanita itu? Apa karena tidak ada bulatan yang memantul-mantul itu ketika berjalan? Makanya ia menolakku? Kupikir selama ini perasaanku berbalas…"

Ya, pemuda bersurai arang itu… Min Yoongi, sedang patah hati karena melihat pemuda yang disukainya sedang bercumbu mesra dengan wanita teman kencannya. Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi, wanita! Dan Min Yoongi yang mempunyai pedang tidak begitu panjang di selangkangannya itu tentu bukan jenis wanita yang mempunyai melon memantul itu. Dan kebodohan Min Yoongi lainnya adalah, kenapa ia masih saja duduk di sana dan melihat adegan memuakkan untuk kedua matanya?

Tak ingin terlihat lebih bodoh lagi, Yoongi segera beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan klub itu dan juga meninggalkan perasaannya yang patah sebelum berkembang. Sebelum ia benar-benar gila, maka ia harus beranjak dari tempat ini walaupun dengan tubuh yang sempoyongan.

 _ **..**_

 _ **::MINGA::**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **::MINGA::**_

 _ **..**_

"Hoeeekh…" Min Yoongi mengeluarkan isi perutnya di sebuah taman yang ia kunjungi dalam perjalanan pulangnya. "Aku terlalu banyak menenggak alkohol rupanya." Ucapnya sembari menghapus keringat dingin di dahinya.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir sudah berapa gelas alkohol yang masuk ke lambungmu? Bisa berjalan tanpa terjatuh seperti ini saja sudah bagus, Yoongi _yah_." Sebuah siluet tubuh tertangkap mata oleh Min Yoongi. "Ini minumlah." Pemuda itu menyodorkan segelas teh hangat untuk Min Yoongi yang memang sengaja ia beli untuk pemuda bersurai arang itu.

Yoongi hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya pertanda ia bingung. Walaupun sebagian kesadarannya sudah dipengaruhi oleh alkohol, tapi ia sangat mengenali siluet tubuh pemuda di hadapannya. Si _playboy_ Park Jimin yang selama berbulan-bulan ini melupakan istana _harem_ nya dan mengejar seorang Min Yoongi yang dibutakan oleh cinta sepihaknya pada Jung Hoseok.

" _Park~ Jwi~ Mwin~ ssi_!" panggil Yoongi yang entah mengapa justru menciptakan semburat rona kemerahan tipis di pipi Park Jimin. Yoongi berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung ke arah Park Jimin sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jimin. "Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam minuman ini _huh_? Racun?" tuding Yoongi, namun entah mengapa delikan mata seorang Min Yoongi terasa begitu _'mengundang'_ untuk Park Jimin.

"Terserah kau saja lah, Yoongi." Ujar Jimin dan beranjak dari sana setelah memaksa Yoongi menerima segelas minuman hangat yang dibelikannya untuk Yoongi.

Menatap bingung sebentar, kemudian Yoongi meminum teh hangat itu tanpa pikir panjang. Ya, tanpa pikir panjang, karena apa? Karena dengan meminum teh itu, ia bukannya membaik malah semakin parah. Tubuh Yoongi bereaksi aneh dengan minuman itu, awalnya panas dan kemudian kesadaran Yoongi pun menghilang sehingga tubuhnya ambruk ke atas jalan yang dingin itu.

" _I got you!_ " seru Jimin dengan seringaian sadisnya begitu melihat tubuh Yoongi yang terbaring di atas jalan. Dihampirinya tubuh Yoongi dan tersenyum senang sebelum mengangkat tubuh itu kemudian membawanya masuk ke mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari taman itu.

 _ **..**_

 _ **::MINGA::**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **::MINGA::**_

 _ **..**_

" _Nghhh…_ " sebuah erangan meluncur manis dari bibir selembut ceri itu mendahului terbukanya mata dengan pendaran magisnya. Tak sampai di situ saja, lenguhan nikmat itu berlanjut dan beruntun dikeluarkan oleh bibir pemilik tubuh mungil yang sedang dimanja oleh tubuh pemuda di atasnya.

"Hum? Sudah bangun?" Tanya pemuda itu singkat kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang tertunda di atas tubuh mulus bak porselen itu.

" _Ngghhh… ahhh_ " Min Yoongi hanya bisa membalas pertanyaan Park Jimin dengan desahan nikmat yang semakin kurang ajar mengalun.

"Yoongi _yah_ , tak kusangka tubuhmu seindah ini, semanis ini… seperti gula saja." Ucap pemuda itu sembari sembari memandangi tubuh mulus Yoongi dengan pandangan lapar ingin memiliki tubuh itu untuk dirinya, sesegera mungkin.

Yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah desahan-desahan nikmat, erangan yang menggairahkan serta lenguhan yang meminta lebih dari tubuh Yoongi. Tubuh mulus dan mungil yang kini tersepuh bekas-bekas pagutan panas Park Jimin.

Jimin benar-benar menggoda hasrat Yoongi yang sudah terselubungi hawa nafsu, membawa tubuh Yoongi merasakan kenikmatan tak terhingga namun tak kunjung mencapai puncaknya hanya dengan sentuhan bak semilir angin yang mendesau di tubuh Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi mengerang putus asa menginginkan kenikmatan tertinggi.

"Sebut namaku, Yoongi _yah_." Panggil Jimin meninginkan Yoongi menyebutkan namanya ketika gairah itu menapaki puncaknya, namun Yoongi yang terbutakan oleh nafsu itu hanya bisa menggeliat erotis menantikan kenikmatan puncaknya yang akan datang sebelum dengan nistanya Jimin menghentikan laju kocokkanya di kejantanan Yoongi serta mendaratkan ibu jarinya di puncak kejantanan Yoongi.

" _Ngh! Yoongiih mohonh… kumohonh… jangan menggoda Yoongiih lagii… Jiminhh, aah! Jiminnh!_ " tepat ketika Yoongi mengucapkan namanya, Jimin memasukkan kejantanan Yoongi ke dalam mulutnya dan berselang semenit setelahnya Yoongi mencapai kenikmatan tertinggi dengan cairan cintanya yang melesak masuk ke mulut Jimin. Seluruh hasrat tertahannya menyeruak keluar dengan pelepasan yang membuat tubuhnya tak kunjung lega, justru tubuh Yoongi semakin menggeliat kepanasan.

Jimin merangkak naik ke tubuh Yoongi dan memagut bibir yang memerah dan membengkak karena intensitas pagutan yang diberikan Jimin tadi sebelum Yoongi terbangun. Saling berbagi dan menyesapi rasa milik Yoongi, itulah yang dilakukan Jimin saat ini melalui pagutan yang dilakukannya dengan Yoongi.

"Yoongi, apakah kau siap?" Tanya Jimin setelah pagutan panas itu berhenti. Tubuh Yoongi yang panas dan seakan minta disentuh itu bergetar hebat mendengar suara Jimin membuat si pemilik tubuh mengangguk pelan sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Jimin. "Kalau begitu… kita mulai." Ucap Jimin diiringi kecupan selayangnya yang ia daratkan di pelipis Yoongi.

Tanpa menunggu lama, jari Jimin yang telah dibaluti pelumas itu merangsek masuk secara perlahan ke dalam lubang Yoongi. Erangan sakit terlontar dari mulut Yoongi terlebih lagi saat dua jari Jimin lainnya dimasukkan. Tak lama, erangan kesakitan itu berubah menjadi lenguhan nikmat tak terkendali saat tiga jari Jimin yang bergerak menyilang itu menyentuh titik kenikmatannya berulang kali.

" _Umh! AKh! Lagih! Jiminh! Lagiiii…_ " desah Yoongi tak terkendali.

Dan ketika dunia putih kenikmatan duniawi di hadirkan kepadanya, Yoongi melenguh kencang dan melafalkan nama Jimin penuh afeksi.

Melihat Yoongi yang kembali merengkuh kenikmatannya, membuat Jimin berujar tepat di depan wajah Yoongi sembari menatap manik magis Yoongi, "Yoongiku yang semanis gula, mari kita mulai permainan kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya."

Ucapan itu mengawali malam panjang mereka, mengawali jeritan penuh sakit oleh Yoongi ketika lubangnya dimasuki kejantanan gemuk Jimin.

" _AKH! SAKIT!_ " teriak Yoongi penuh derita saat kejantanan gemuk dan panjang Jimin merangsek masuk, benar-benar sesuatu yang besar dan tak sebanding dengan jari-jemari Jimin. Padahal, ini baru ujung kejantanan Jimin saja dan Yoongi sudah kepayahan.

" _SIALANHH!_ " pekik Yoongi kesakitan saat seluruh bagian kejantanan Jimin sudah tertanam sempurna di lubang Yoongi, saat tubuh mereka telah bersatu sepenuhnya.

" _Ukh_ , kau sangat sempit Yoongi _hyung_." Racau Jimin begitu nikmatnya sesuatu yang ia dapatkan sehingga membuatnya melontarkan panggilan hormatnya untuk Yoongi yang memang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

Sesungguhnya, Park Jimin sudah lama menginginkan Min Yoongi untuk dirinya sendiri, karena ia mencintai Min Yoongi. Tapi Min Yoongi yang sedang mencintai Jung Hoseok itu membuat Jimin tak terlihat oleh Yoongi. Padahal Jimin sudah rela meninggalkan istana _harem_ nya hanya untuk membuat Yoongi yang menempati posisi tertinggi di hatinya, hanya Yoongi satu-satunya.

Segala cara romantik sudah Jimin lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Yoongi namun Yoongi tak kunjung berpaling padanya. Membuat Jimin berpaling ke cara terakhir yang paling licik yang bisa dipikirkannya. Mebubuhkan bubuk perangsang dan obat tidur ke dalam teh yang ia berikan untuk Yoongi tadi dan berharap adanya cinta sesudah seks panjang dan hebat mereka nantinya.

Dia akui cara terakhir memang brengsek, namun Jimin sangat mencintai pemuda dengan senyum semanis gula yang terbaring pasrah di bawah tubuhnya yang saat ini sedang terengah-engah, Min Yoongi yang mendesah karenanya.

" _Ber—bergeraklah Jimh…_ " perintah Yoongi saat ia merasa siap menerima Jimin seutuhnya di dalamnya, mengaduk-aduk lubang senggamanya dan menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam kenikmatan dunia.

Mendengar perintah itu, Jimin tetap saja Park Jimin yang usil, ia tak langsung bergerak membobol dan mengawangi lubang senggama Yoongi namun beranjak untuk mengecupi bibir manis Yoongi yang biasanya melontarkan sumpah serapah untuknya, namun lihatlah… bibir itu kini meminta Jimin bergerak untuk mengaduk-aduk lubang senggamanya.

Jimin memainkan lidahnya di antara pagutan mereka melilit dan menyesap lidah Yoongi dengan kuat. Benang tipis yang tercipta di antara bibir yang terlepas itu memperlihatkan seberapa panasnya pagutan dan belitan lidah mereka.

Kecupan nakal Jimin terus turun mengecupi rahang Yoongi, menimbulkan getaran nikmat ketika merangsang telinga sensitif Yoongi, menempel lama di perpotongan leher Yoongi sembari melayangkan lumatan-lumatan hangatnya. Menciptakan tanda kepemilikkan yang mengukuhkan arti Yoongi untuk Jimin.

" _Jimh… sudah! Jangan ukh… menggodaku lagiih…_ " pinta Yoongi yang tubuhnya kini dikuasai seratus persen oleh hasrat yang menggebu akibat kecupan Jimin dan juga kejantanan Jimin di dalam lubang senggamanya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Jimin menggerakkan tubuhnya. Melakukan gerakan keluar masuk yang sedari tadi dinantikan keduanya. Menggetarkan lubang Yoongi dengan intesitas kekuatan dan kecepatan sodokkannya. Membuat Yoongi menggila.

Tangan nakal Jimin mendarat di dada putih Yoongi, menggoda titik di dada itu agar menambah kenikmatan.

Sementara tangannya memanja, bibir keduanya pun turut memagut erat, membuat Yoongi mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Jimin.

" _Uhh… umhhhh…_ " desah Yoongi dilanda nikmat.

"Sayang, nikmati sodokanku pada dirimu." Jimin kembali mengecup bibir Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi menggila karena tiga titik kenikmatannya sedang dimanja oleh Jimin.

" _Iyyaah! Umhh! Jimh sodok Yoongi terus! Aaangh… nikmat Jimh! Sodokan Jiminh enak! Aaangh!_ "

Jimin dibuat semakin menggila mendengar racauan Yoongi, "Ya sayangku! Lihat aku! Aku yang membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan! Lihat aku dan aku akan terus menyodok lubang laparmu! Lubang yang hanya bisa dipuaskan olehku!"

Seakan sedang membacakan mantranya, kalimat itu Jimin ucapkan sembari memandang mata Yoongi yang terselubungi kabut nafsu.

" _Iya! Aku melihat Jiminh! Uh! Jimin sodok Yoongi terus! Aanh! Hamili Yoongi!_ " racau Yoongi semakin menggila seiringan dengan gencaran Jimin di bawah sana yang turut menggila.

"Iya sayang. Kau akan hamil anak-anakku, lalu kita akan menikah dan kita akan hidup bersama selamanya!"

Mereka menggila. Mereka mereguk kenikmatan duniawi tertinggi. Mata berkabut nafsu itu mendelik kenikmatan saat semua cairan cinta keluar. Malam itu, entah berapa banyak mereka mereguk nikmatnya puncak orgasme, entah sudah berapa ronde mereka lalui. Entah sudah berapa kali bibir Yoongi mengeluarkan desahan, erangan dan lenguhan erotis dan entah berapa kali keduanya melantunkan nama lawan main mereka penuh syahdu ketika puncak teratas itu mereka tapaki.

 _ **..**_

 _ **::MINGA::**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **::MINGA::**_

 _ **..**_

Yoongi membuka kedua netranya ketika merasakan udara disekitarnya sudah tidak nyaman untuknya tidur. Dengan malas ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menduduk tubuhnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat. Mencoba kembali membuka kedua netranya, pandangan Yoongi beralih pada jam di atas meja nakas yang menunjukkan waktu yang telah beranjak sore.

"Sudah jam tiga sore? Hm… sepertinya aku membolos semua kelas hari ini."

Yoongi masih belum menyadari keberadaan seseorang di sampingnya sampai saat tubuh itu bergerak dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping milik Min Yoongi dan merapatkan pelukannya ke tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi tercekat melihat tangan itu, begitu ia mengalihkan pandangannya wajah itu tak kalah membuatnya terkejut.

' _Omona… d—dia? A—ku?'_ kedua mata Yoongi mengerjap cepat berusaha memproses kejadian apa yang menimpanya ini.

Yoongi memandang kalut pada tubuhnya dan tubuh pemuda yang memeluknya sangat protektif itu, beberapa fakta yang tersaji membuat Yoongi pusing.

Satu, dia pemuda sehat bernama Min Yoongi, mendapati dirinya dipeluk oleh Park Jimin, _playboy_ yang selama ini mencoba menjadikannya kekasih?

Dua, Min Yoongi pemuda berkulit pucat ini menemukan sesuatu yang lengket dan telah kering serta bercak kemerahan di sekujur tubuhnya saat ia mulai menyingkap selimutnya.

Tiga, setelah selimut itu tersingkap… Yoongi menemukan tubuhnya dan Park Jimin sama-sama telanjang, tak ada sehelai benangpun yang tertinggal di tubuh mereka.

Empat, Min Yoongi kini mengerang frustasi saat merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya terutama pinggang dan lubang senggamanya saat ia mencoba beranjak dari posisinya yang sekarang.

Dengan semua fakta ini, dengan bau yang mengudara dan tercium pekat ini… Min Yoongi yakin jika semalam ia telah memberikan seks pertamanya pada pemuda yang masih setia tidur itu, pada Park Jimin?

" _YA! PARK JIMIN!_ " teriak Yoongi membangunkan Jimin dan dengan gusar menggucangkan tubuh Jimin.

" _Umh…_ " Jimin melenguh terganggu untuk kemudian membuka kedua matanya dan memandang Yoongi yang saat ini mukanya memerah marah. Hal ini membuat Jimin tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, _Sugar_." Ucap Jimin sebelum menerjang Yoongi dan membawa Yoongi ke pagutan mesra di penghujung sore mereka.

Sebuah pagutan panas yang membuat Yoongi akhirnya menyerah dari penolakkannya dan memasrahkan dirinya untuk Park Jimin. Karena, ada yang pernah berbisik dari seberang sana bahwa… Min Yoongi tercipta untuk Park Jimin seorang. Jadi, biarkan mereka melanjutkan kegiatan bercinta mereka. Dan biarkan Jimin memupuk kuncup yang patah sebelum berkembang milik Yoongi nan sempat ia alamatkan ke orang lain namun tak bersambut. Biarkan Jimin memekarkan kuncup itu dan menguarkan keindahannya untuk Jimin setelah sesi seks mereka selanjutnya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **::MINGA::**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **::MINGA::**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **::MINGA::**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **::MINGA::**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Yatuhan yatuhan…**_

 _ **Ini tuh ada di notes aku, notes aku saat di sma… aku terkejut saat membuka notes itu kembali. Waaaa… aku dari sma udah nulis seperti ini?**_

 _ **Ckckck**_

 _ **Hai! KIRAMEKU-14 di sini! Aku salah satu kaum MinGa alias MinYoon. Kenapa MinGa kenapa engga MinYoon? Karena MinGa lebih keliatan kuat daripada MinYoon? Hm mungkin begitu.**_

 _ **Jadi aku membawa cerita kedua, untuk melestarikan MinGa yang terancam punah (?) wkwkwk. Jja, dukung terus kami ya. Jangan lupa rnr juseyong~**_

 _ **#TeamTopJimin**_

 _ **#TeamBottomYoongi**_

 _ **#MinGa**_

 _ **#SpreadTheLove**_


End file.
